Coffee Addict (Meanie)
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Cerita ringan tentang Mingyu yang mengagumi Wonwoo dan perjuangannya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya Warning! Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Meanie. Slight Sope. Seventeen. BTS
1. Coffee Latte

**Tittle: Coffee Addict**

 **Main Cast:**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Vernon Chwe**

 **\- Jung Hoseok**

 **\- Park Jimin**

 **\- Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segelas _iced americano_ ukuran _medium_ , segelas _iced covalzenut_ , segelas _mojito_ , sepotong _matcha short cake_ dan enam donat mini dengan berbagai varian topping diatasnya, sudah tersaji hingga memenuhi salah satu meja di sudut cafe. Ketiga wanita usia pertengahan 30-an memandang takjub. Bukan takjub pada banyaknya menu yang secara tidak sadar mereka pesan –porsi yang cukup untuk membuat jarum timbangan bergeser ke kanan— terlebih mereka takjub pada ketampanan pegawai baru yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati."

Pegawai baru yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi daya tarik _Almond Tree_ _Cafe_ tersenyum tipis, lalu meninggalkan ketiga wanita yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan kagum darinya.

Gosip yang mereka dengar di kantor tentang salah satu cafe dengan pelayan tampan di daerah Hoegi-dong benar adanya. Mereka akui semua pegawai di _Almond Tree Cafe_ memiliki paras diatas rata-rata. Namun yang paling menonjol diantara semuanya adalah lelaki dengan _nametag_ 'Jeon Wonwoo'.

Lelaki dengan sepasang manik rubah, rambut hitam kelamnya, kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku, celana bahan hitam yang tertutup apron berwarna _tawny_ dari pinggang hingga setengah pahanya, sepasang converse birunya –lebih tepatnya steel blue— dengan tinggi rata-rata lelaki seusianya membuatnya tampak begitu menawan.

Meskipun terbilang baru tiga bulan bekerja, Wonwoo sudah menghafal formulasi semua menu di cafe yang seharusnya baru ia pelajari tiga bulan lagi setelah ia menjadi pegawai tetap—itupun jika ia dianggap lolos pada masa training. Tidak ada yang mengajarkan padanya, Wonwoo mengetahuinya dengan cara memperhatikan diam-diam. Seperti saat ini, disaat ia harus menunggu barista menyiapkan secangkir _conmelo_ , ia memperhatikan takaran serta perbandingan antara _espresso, whipped cream_ dan _caramel_. Takaran dan perbandingan bahan-bahan harus sesuai dengan formulasi, tidak boleh lebih ataupun kurang demi menjaga cita rasa yang sama.

Hoseok yang saat itu tengah serius meracik _conmelo_ merasa terus diperhatikan, ia menatap keponakannya dengan raut bertanya.

"Wae? Kau mau satu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai bentuk jawaban.

"Hanya mengawasi agar samchon tidak mengurangi takaran _whipped creamnya_ lagi."

Hoseok medelik ketika lagi-lagi keponakannya membahas kejahatan yang pernah ia lakukan minggu lalu. Hoseok menarik Wonwoo ke area tertutup di belakang lemari pendingin.

"Pulang kerja nanti aku traktir tteokbokki sepuasnya."

Wonwoo mendengung, menimbang-nimbang tawaran dari Hoseok "Aku ingin makan nasi nanti malam. Bagaimana dengan galbitguk?"

Hoseok menatap keponakannya dengan wajah datar. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati dengan menawarkan tteokbokki sepuasnya, dengan tidak tahu malu keponakannya meminta makanan mahal disaat isi dompetnya sudah keritis. Ia menghela nafas, sabarr

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi sepulang kerja. Sekarang antarkan _conmelo_ -nya ke meja tujuh sebelum Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengamuk."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang, beruntung baginya masih bisa makan enak di tanggal tua. Setidaknya ia masih bisa hidup hari ini, karena gajian masih tersisa tiga hari lagi dan saat ini Wonwoo sudah tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

* * *

Wonwoo baru saja akan protes pada pamannya yang hanya terpaut usia dua tahun darinya, namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika Hoseok sudah menyumpal mulut Wonwoo dengan odeng yang masih mengepul. Hoseok tersenyum senang ketika keponakan satu-satunya yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri merengut kesal dengan pipi penuh dengan odeng. Ia membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter itu meminta seporsi tteokbokki tidak pedas dan beberapa cemilan lainnya. Kekesalan Wonwoo karena tidak jadi dibelikan galbitguk disalurkan dengan menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

"Heii, pelan-pelan saja. Kalau masih kurang kau boleh pesan lagi."

"Tentu saja boleh. Semua ini tidak sebanding dengan semangkuk galbitguk."

Hoseok tertawa renyah. Keponakannya sungguh perhitungan. Sifat yang sama persis dengan mendiang kakak perempuannya. "Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu?"

"Setelah jadi pegawai tetap aku harus membeli _pen tablet_. Bisa kau bayangkan membuat animasi hanya dengan _scanner_ dan _mouse_?"

Hoseok menggeleng "Yang aku tau hanya menari. Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya aku tidak tau."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, tentu saja, seharusnya ia tidak bertanya.

Hoseok dan Wonwoo, paman dan keponakan yang sejak kecil sudah melalui berbagai macam cobaan bersama, memiliki kecerdasan yang biasa saja, namun keberuntungan dan tekad yang kuat membuat mereka dapat berkuliah di Kyung Hee University, meskipun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Hoseok dengan _contemporary dance_ , sedangkan Wonwoo dengan _visual information design_.

Keduanya sebatangkara, kedua orang tua Wonwoo sudah meninggal sejak empat tahun lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya memiliki satu kakak perempuan yang menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada dirinya. Mereka beruda saling mengandalkan satu sama lain karena tidak memiliki kerabat lain yang bersedia membantu.

Sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya Wonwoo dan Hoseok sudah terbiasa bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat demi menyambung hidup mereka. Tidak banyak uang yang orang tua Wonwoo tinggalkan sehingga hanya mereka manfaatkan dengan baik untuk biaya pendidikan mereka berdua. Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka berdua karena kedua orang tua Wonwoo meninggalkan rumah yang masih layak untuk dihuni. Sehingga mereka masih bisa tidur dengan lelap di rumah mereka sendiri.

Wonwoo berdiri menyender di dinding kedai sambil memainkan _smartphonenya_ , menunggu Hoseok membayar semua makanan yang telah mereka makan. Setelah menghabiskan sepiring tteokbokki, tujuh tusuk odeng dan tiga tusuk _hot bar_ , Hoseok akan berpikir kembali untuk menawarkan makan sepuasanya pada Wonwoo di lain waktu.

Karena terlalu fokus pada _smartphonenya_ , Wonwoo tidak sadar beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda—lebih banyak pandangan kekaguman yang ditunjukkan.

Sinar lampu jalanan di depan kedai yang pada awalnya menerpa tubuh Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja gelap, seperti mentari yang tertutup awan tebal. Wonwoo mendongak –memutus kontaknya dengan _smartphone_ — melihat pelaku yang mengusiknya.

Lelaki tan dengan turtle neck berwarna _dark green_ menatapnya tajam.

Wonwoo tidak mengenalnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

.

"Ya?"

Wonwoo menautkan alisnya ketika merasa namanya dipanggil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berkencanlah dengan ku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak waras."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tidak tau diri akhirnya buat ff baru. Spesial buat Hoshihouette yang udah kasih semangat buat lanjutin Dreaming Again. Tunggu ya tam aku masih bingung ngelanjutinnya TT

Ff ini aku persembahkan buat tamtam yang waktu itu pingin ff fluffy dan semuanya yang suka ff ringan gk kebanyakan konflik :"))


	2. Americano

**Tittle: Coffee Addict**

 **Main Cast:**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Min Yoongi**

 **\- Jung Hoseok**

 **\- Others**

.

.

.

 **Mingyu's POV**

.

Jeon Wonwoo. Semula aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya saja aku sering melihatnya tertidur di sudut perpustakaan kampus setiap kali aku harus mencari buku referensi untuk mata kuliah yang tertinggal. Dia selalu tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas lantai, menyender pada dinding sambil sebelah lengannya memeluk buku yang mungkin sempat ia baca. Kacamata bulatnya yang bertengger manis di hidungnya seperti akan terjatuh ketika kepalanya mulai terantuk-antuk kedepan.

Aku bukan termasuk manusia penggila buku yang akan menghabiskan waktu luang di tempat bernama perpustakaan. Kehadiran ku di kampus saja dalam sebulan masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Namun entah kenapa sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo membuatku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar singgah di perpustakaan disela-sela kesibukan.

Aku dapat menemukannya sosoknya setiap hari selasa, rabu dan jumat sekitar pukul 11.30am hingga 1.30pm di sudut ruangan paling belakang. Hanya hari-hari tersebut kelasnya selesai lebih cepat. Ada kalanya dia tertidur dan bangun lebih dari pukul 1.30pm dan berakhir dengan berlari terburu-buru menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Hari senin dan kamis kelasnya akan selesai cukup sore sehingga aku hanya dapat melihatnya beberapa kali dari sebrang cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Semula aku merasa tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya, hanya rasa penasaran terhadap sosoknya yang terlihat berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah ku temui selama ini. Namun semakin lama aku menyadari satu hal.

Aku,

.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

.

.

.

.

Seorang aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun

.

.

.

.

Adalah...

.

.

.

.

Stalker dari lelaki bernama Jeon Wonwoo?

.

.

.

Hahahahaha

.

.

Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

Karena selama ini aku melakukannya dengan sadar.

.

Berawal dari mencari tahu nama, jurusan, jadwal perkuliahannya hingga keadaan keluarganya. Kemudian ketika aku tidak ada jadwal shooting, aku akan mengikutinya hingga ia sampai di tempat kerja paruh waktuya. Begitu juga ketika pulang kerja, aku akan menunggu lima belas menit sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir dan kembali mengkutinya hingga sampai di rumah. Sekedar memastikannya sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

.

 **Mingyu's POV END  
**

* * *

Tetesan air turun semakin deras. Kilatan petir menyambar diiringi dengan suara menggelegar yang menggetarkan kaca perpustakaan. Wonwoo yang saat itu akan berlari menembus hujan mengurunkan niatnya dan memilih berjongkok, memeluk dirinya sendiri di belakang pot tanaman hias di lobby perpustakaan. Salah satu hal yang ia benci di dunia selain kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan hidup sendiri adalah petir!

.

Kenangan tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya selalu dilatari dengan kilat putih dan suara petir yang menggelegar. Wonwoo membencinya. Hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya menjadi trauma yang mendalam.

Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga dengan erat. Tubuhnya menggigil bukan karena kedinginan. Ia begitu ketakutan hingga air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak ketika sebuah coat tebal menyelimuti dan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang.

.

"Jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak mengenal pemilik suara husky yang baru saja menyapa pendengarannya. Namun yang ia rasakan saat ini, pelukan lelaki asing itu terasa menenangkan. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya berkat lelaki tak dikenal.

Ada sedikit kekecewaan ketika pelukan itu tidak ia rasakan lagi. Suara petir sudah berhenti dan lelaki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Wonwoo hanya dapat menatap punggungnya, lelaki itu berjalan semakin menjauh dengan kemeja putih yang telah basah kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil BMW yang telah menunggunya. Wonwoo memandang coat berwarna creme dan payung yang semula tidak ada di sebelahnya.

* * *

Mingyu baru saja akan meninggalkan lobby agensinya sebelum suara baritone menganggu pendengarannya.

.

"Gyu!"

.

"Ya! Aku memanggil mu brengsek"

Mingyu mendengus ketika lengan Min Yoongi atau kerap disapa Suga sudah bertengger manis di bahunya.

"Wae hyung?"

Yoongi mendecih melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang seakan terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Temani aku makan malam di dekat sini. Dengan mobil mu"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri hyung? Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Beberapa bulan ini kau selalu langsung pulang ketika pekerjaan mu selesai. Kali ini kau harus menuruti ku brengsek"

Mingyu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kemudian masuk melalui pintu kemudi disebelah Yoongi yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kita ke kedai langganan kita dulu"

.

Mingyu hanya menggumam malas karena tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan seorang Min Yoongi, seniornya di agensi yang entah sejak kapan dekat dengannya. Padahal mereka berdua memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Yoongi yang seorang jenius, perilakunya kasar dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya adalah absolute. Sedangkan Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang santai dan tidak begitu perduli dengan lingkungan sosial.

.

Namun entah mengapa Mingyu merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengan Yoongi. Ia tidak akan menemukan kata-kata manis yang dibuat-buat hanya sekedar untuk mencari perhatiannya. Kata-kata kasar Yoongi terkadang membuatnya menyadari beberapa hal yang semula tidak ia sadari dan menjadikan koreksi baginya untuk memperbaiki diri.

.

Mobil BMW hitam metaliknya berhenti di sebrang kedai tteokbokki yang sudah menjadi langganan mereka sejak jaman trainee. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kedai itu kecuali pengunjung yang semakin banyak berdatangan. Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan itu menyebrangi jalanan yang sudah mulai lenggang meskipun baru pukul 10.30pm.

.

Mingyu berhenti di tengah jalan ketika sosok yang selalu ia fikirkan keluar dari kedai tteokbokki yang sama dengan tujuannya. Hatinya berdesir katika melihat Wonwoo berdiri menyender pada dinding kedai.

.

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan?"

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya berkat teriakan Yoongi dan segera menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berada diatas trotoar.

"Hyung kau masuklah dulu. Aku ada sedikit keperluan."

Yoongi menaikan satu alisnya, "Keperluan apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Masuk saja, kka!"

.

.

Yoongi menggerutu namun tetap menuruti perintah Mingyu untuk masuk kedalam kedai terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Mingyu merasa jantungnya akan copot ketika jaraknya dengan Wonwoo hanya tersisa tidak lebih dari 3 meter.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

.

Wonwoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari smartphone yang ia genggam.

.

"Ya?"

Jantung Mingyu berdebar kencang ketika sepasang manik itu menatapnya dalam.

.

 _Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Atau aku harus basa basi menanyakan kabarnya? – Kim Mingyu  
_

.

.

.

Perdebatan sepersekian detik dalam otaknya membuat Mingyu pusing. Lidahnya seakan kelu hanya untuk sekedar memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

"Berkencanlah dengan ku."

Hingga pada akhirnya kalimat bodoh yang terucapkan, membuat ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak waras."

.

Matilah kau Kim Mingyu! Sekarang kau sudah di cap sebagai lelaki tidak waras oleh orang yang kau sukai.

Mingyu meringis bodoh, teriris dalam hati. Kenapa kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata keramat yang akan membuat mu terlihat seperti seorang stalker? Ahh, dia memang stalker.

.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri baru mengajak ku berkencan?"

Kedua manik coklat Mingyu membola. Sepertinya baru saja ia salah dengar.

"Kau yang saat itu meminjamkan coat berwarna creme dan payung bukan?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kalau ada waktu kau bisa datang ke cafe tempat ku bekerja. Aku akan mengembalikan coat dan payung mu disana."

"Eumm, baiklah..."

.

Belum sempat Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hoseok sudah berdiri tepat di samping Wonwoo. Ia mengamit pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menjauh dari sana.

.

"Kita pulang. Sekarang."

.

.

Wonwoo yang merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pamannya hanya dapat mengikuti langkah lebarnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, dimana Mingyu masih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berjalan semakin jauh. Mingyu baru masuk ke dalam kedai ketika pada akhirnya Wonwoo tak terlihat lagi.

.

Seulas senyum tersemat dan tidak ingin hilang dari wajahnya ketika kata-kata Wonwoo terus terulang seperti kaset rekaman. Mingyu menemukan Yoongi duduk dengan diam sambil menatap meja penuh makanan. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat kosong. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya ketika Mingyu tidak ada disana.

.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Yoongi. Ia terus menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Mingyu mengabaikannya dengan mengambil setusuk odeng dan melahapnya dengan bahagia.

.

"Apa menurut mu aku brengsek?"

Mingyu tersedak odeng ketika pertanyaan random Yoongi mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa karena aku brengsek maka aku tak pantas lagi untuknya?"

.

Mingyu menyadari satu hal yang luput dari perhatiannya. "Apakah ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Jung Hoseok?"

Yoongi menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan benar-benar bertemu lagi dengannya ditempat ini"

.

.

.

 **TBC  
**

.

.

Adakah yang nungguin ff ini?

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa


	3. Espresso

**Tittle: Coffee Addict**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Others**

Jemari lentik Hoseok menekan _papping bag_ dengan hati-hati. Satu persatu _sponge cake_ cokelat yang baru saja Jeonghan keluarkan dari _chiller_ dia hias dengan _whipped cream_ coklat dan potongan kitkat berbentuk balok. Hoseok tersenyum ketika tidak ada celaan yang keluar dari mulut jahat Jihoon ketika ia berhasil menghias semua _double chocolate mont blanc_ tanpa harus mengulangnya kembali seperti minggu kemarin. Hanya lirikan sekilas yang ia terima dari Jihoon ketika melihat hasil kerja Hoseok cukup memuaskan. Sudah cukup baginya menerima amukan Jihoon karena tak becus mengoleskan _butter cream_ yang sesungguhnya terlihat mudah. Ia mengacaukannya dan membuat makhluk yang lebih mungil darinya melarangnya untuk masuk ke bagian dapur dalam selama seminggu.

Selama seminggu itulah Hoseok belajar dengan giat untuk dapat bergabung dengan _patisserie team_. Setiap harinya setelah pulang bekerja ia akan berlatih meghias dengan sisa kue yang ia bawa dari cafe. Ia menikmati proses belajarnya. Karena cita-citanya kelak ketika sudah menjadi dancer, ia akan membuka cafenya sendiri dan kue buatannya akan terpajang dengan bangga di etalase.

"Kali ini jangan kacaukan tiramisu ku. Cukup ratakan dengan lembut"

Hoseok meringis mendengar perkataan Jihoon yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah titah raja. Ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama karena ia bukan seekor keledai.

"Ku dengar minggu lalu hyung bertemu dengan sepupu ku"

Spatula yang digunakan Hoseok untuk meratakan cream tiramisu berhenti. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Jeonghan sedang menerima panggilan telefon di luar.

"Apa Wonwoo yang bercerita?"

"Ani."

Kerutan di dahi Hoseok terlihat sangat jelas.

"Lalu?"

Jihoon meletakkan loyang _cheese cake_ terakhirnya diatas meja.

"Dia sendiri yang bercerita."

"Bagaimana—"

"Kenalan ku mengantarkannya ke apartemen ku jam 2 dini hari. Dia mabuk—"

Jihoon menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ada perasaan khawatir yang terpancar dari tatapannya.

"—dan terus menangis menyebut nama mu."

Jihoon tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan yang Hoseok berikan saat ini karena lelaki itu terus menunduk, menatap tiramisu yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Hoseok mencoba mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Jihoon dengan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Sepertinya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat membahas sepupunya di hadapan Hoseok.

"Pantas saja minggu kemarin hyung mengacaukan semua kerja keras ku. Kau seharusnya tidak membawa perasaan pribadi di dalam pekerjaan"

Telinga Hoseok memanas, Jihoon sudah kembali ke mode sarkasnya. Ia hanya diam mendengar omelan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tanpa berani menyela.

Mingyu melihat arlojinya dengan perasaan gelisah. Pemotretannya kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Sesungguhnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasa gelisah. Kecuali ketika kau akan bertemu dengan pujaan hati mu beberapa jam lagi.

Hwang Minhyun, fotografer yang menangani sesi pemotretan Mingyu kali ini tersenyum jahil ketika kegugupan sang artis tertangkap kameranya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?"

Mingyu tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Minhyun dapat membaca isi kepalanya dengan baik. Minhyun adalah teman sejak masa sekolahnya dan ia mengetahui semua cerita Mingyu dari awal hingga akhir. Tentang dirinya yang menjadi stalker, tentang bagaimana pertemuan tidak disengaja di kedai tteokbokki, tentang percakapan singkatnya dengan Wonwoo. Semua ia ceritakan pada Minhyun. Minhyun senang melihat kilatan bahagia sudah kembali terpancar dari diri Mingyu setelah berbulan-bulan lalu bahkan senyuman pun hilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada janji kencan dengan kekasih mu?"

Seringai kecil Minhyun dapatkan ketika Mingyu tidak dapat menahan memorinya untuk _flashback_ di delapan hari lalu ketika Wonwoo tersenyum padanya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu di tempat ia bekerja.

"Jangan menggoda ku dengan pertanyaan mu. Cukup selesaikan segera dan aku dapat pergi menemuinya."

Minhyun terkekeh ketika Mingyu mencoba mengatur raut wajahnya seperti semula.

"Baiklah tuan tidak sabaran. Tiga pose lagi dan kita akan selesai."

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian Mingyu sudah berlari dengan tergesa menuju _basement_ meninggalkan managernya dan Minhyun yang berniat untuk mengajaknya berdiskusi mengenai pemotretan Mingyu di Bali beberapa hari lalu.

Ya. Setelah pertemuan tidak terduga terjadi, keesokan harinya Mingyu harus bertolak ke Bali untuk melangsungkan pemotretan dengan majalah 1st LOOK selama lima hari penuh. Setelah pulang dari Bali, Mingyu sudah disambut dengan jadwal yang tak kalah padat mulai dari reality show hingga pemotretan lainnya. Mingyu berharap hari Rabu ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu memasuki salah satu audi hitam miliknya yang belum lama ia terima sebagai hadiah. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit tergesa menuju _Almond Tree Cafe_ tempat Wonwoo bekerja. Jalanan yang cukup padat membuatnya semakin gelisah dari waktu ke waktu. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang mencoba mengolok-olok dirinya yang semakin hari semakin tergila-gila dengan makhluk bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Ia langsung membanting stir ketika sudah sampai di depan cafe. 20 menit perjalanan terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Mingyu melepas seatbelt nya, keluar tergesa dengan sebuket lily putih di tangannya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu cafe beberapa saat untuk mengatur nafas sebelum membukanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ia berjalan gagah menuju counter, dimana Wonwoo sedang memunggunginya, membuat salah satu pesanan pelanggan wanita.

Semua mata tertuju pada Mingyu dan apa yang ia bawa ditangannya. Mulai dari pegawai _Almond Tree Cafe_ hingga pengunjung yang mayoritas wanita memekik kecil ketika Mingyu sudah berdiri tegap di depan meja counter. Senyuman manis, bercampur gugup tidak menghalangi pesonanya. Sebagian pengunjung menoleh ke segala arah, berfikiran sang artis sedang melangsungkan reality show. Namun tidak ada satu kamera pun yang mengikuti Mingyu sehingga kesimpulannya Mingyu datang demi seseorang.

Wonwoo tertegun ketika begitu ia berbalik, seseorang yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan buket bunga kesukaannya.

"Si-silahkan"

Wonwoo memberikan satu gelas besar _ice americano_ pesanan wanita di hadapannya dengan tangan gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja ia gugup untuk bertatap muka dengan Mingyu.

" _Hi_ "

Sapaan kaku keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil payung ku. Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk berbincang dengan ku sepulang kerja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin satu gelas besar _mocca latte float_ dengan banyak cinta di dalamnya"

Semua orang melihatnya dan menjerit dalam hati, ketika seulas senyum yang begitu manis tersemat di bibir Jeon Wonwoo yang biasa irit ekspresi. Beruntung begi bebrapa pengunjung yang merekam kejadian langka tersebut. Namun lebih beruntung bagi Mingyu karena senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya.

Mingyu duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia tidak ingin ada banyak mata yang menyaksikannya. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya ia meminta pengunjung untuk tidak merekam atau memotretnya. Ia ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang baginya dan Wonwoo.

 **TBC**

Segini dulu yaa

Ada yang masih ngikutin cerita ini?


	4. Caramel Machiato

**Tittle: Coffee Addict**

 **Main Cast:**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Min Yoongi  
**

 **\- Jung Hoseok  
**

 **\- Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Preview**

 **.**

Wonwoo tertegun ketika begitu ia berbalik, seseorang yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan buket bunga kesukaannya.

"Si-silahkan"

Wonwoo memberikan satu gelas besar _iced americano_ pesanan wanita di hadapannya dengan tangan gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja ia gugup untuk bertatap muka dengan Mingyu.

" _Hi_ "

Sapaan kaku keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil payung ku. Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk berbincang dengan ku sepulang kerja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin satu gelas besar _mocca latte float_ dengan banyak cinta di dalamnya"

Semua orang melihatnya dan menjerit dalam hati, ketika seulas senyum yang begitu manis tersemat di bibir Jeon Wonwoo yang biasa irit ekspresi. Beruntung begi bebrapa pengunjung yang merekam kejadian langka tersebut. Namun lebih beruntung bagi Mingyu karena senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya.

Mingyu duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia tidak ingin ada banyak mata yang menyaksikannya. Dengan gerakan tubuhnya ia meminta pengunjung untuk tidak merekam atau memotretnya. Ia ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang baginya dan Wonwoo.

 **Preview END**

* * *

Mingyu duduk dengan tenang di pojok cafe, tidak mengindahkan gangguan-gangguan kecil seperti ada yang diam-diam memotret atau merekamnya meskipun sudah ia minta dengan baik-baik bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu dengan segala macam kamera. Hari ini ia datang ke _Almond Tree Cafe_ bukan sebagai artis Kim Mingyu yang mengejar mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang bintang papan atas, melainkan seorang mahasiswa biasa yang sedang memperjuangkan perasaannya.

Mingyu sesekali mencuri lihat setiap kegiatan yang Wonwoo lakukan. Ia begitu mengagumi bagaimana profesioalitas kerja Wonwoo, kehadiran Mingyu dan banyak pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya tidak menurunkan konsentrasinya dalam bekerja. Wonwoo tetap cekatan dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Senyuman sebagai bentuk formalitas sebagai _waiters_ sesekali terlihat meskipun terkadang masih terlihat kaku.

Pukul 09.00 p.m tepat Jin keluar bersamaan dengan Hoseok dari arah dapur dalam untuk menggantikan posisi Wonwoo dan Minghao di _counter_. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat adanya gerombolan gadis remaja di luar cafe sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ dan kamera-kamera mahal. Jin baru menyadari seseorang yang wajahnya sering menghiasi layar televisi dan surat kabar tengah duduk dengan gelisah sambil mengamati sesuatu atau seseorang di balik _counter_. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu dan menemukan Wonwoo yang mulai terlihat sama gelisahnya dengan Mingyu. Instingnya menangkap gosip panas akan segera tersebar.

Wonwoo menyerahkan apron berwarna _tawny_ kepada Jin, telapak tangannya langsung membekap bibir sexy Jin yang baru saja akan berucap.

"Jangan sekarang hyung, besok akan ku jelaskan. Tidak untuk saat ini."

Hoseok yang juga terlihat bingung dengan keadaan cafe yang mendadak sangat ramai dari hari-hari biasanya meminta penjelasan pada Minghao, namun hanya gelengan dan apron yang ia dapat. Minghao mengikuti langkah Wonwoo menuju ruang ganti di dekat dapur belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kim Mingyu?"

Minghao mendadak heboh di dalam ruang ganti. Tatapannya terlihat lapar akan gosip.

" _Molla_. Hanya begitu saja."

Minghao mendesis sebal karena Wonwoo tidak mau menceritakan dengan jelas, ia tidak menyerah.

"Apa setelah ini kalian akan berkencan?"

"Kau akan menaiki audi mahal di depan cafe?"

Wonwoo yang merasa jengah kemudian menghela nafas dan menatap Minghao dengan tajam.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip. Besok aku akan menceritakan semuanya, _arra_?"

Minghao menciut, ia tidak bisa memaksakan untuk bertanya kembali pada Wonwoo jika lelaki itu sudah kembali ke dalam mode emo.

Wonwoo mengancingkan kancing kemeja paling atas kemudian menggulung lengan kemeja sebanyak dua tekukan, membiarkan kaos hitamnya terlihat.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Minghao mengangguk, "Jangan lupa kau masih berhutang cerita."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan lambaian tangan lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti.

Wonwoo menyenderkan punggungnya sejenak didepan dinding ruang ganti. Sejujurnya saat ini perasaan Wonwoo sedang tidak menentu. Lambungnya tiba-tiba saja berkontraksi secara tidak wajar karena terlalu gugup, sedangkan jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras hingga rasanya seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kim Mingyu akan benar-benar mendatanginya. Ia merengkuh _papper bag_ dalam dekapannya, _coat_ dan payung milik Mingyu sudah berada di dalam _papper bag_ yang selalu ia simpan di dalam loker. Tidak menyangka suatu saat akan ia kembalikan pada pemilik sesungguhnya.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengendaikan ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat gugup. Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan staff, arah pandahnya tertuju pada kursi yang semula Mingyu duduki kini sudah kosong. Sepasang manik Wonwoo menyusuri setiap sudut cafe dan mendapati Mingyu sudah menunggunya depan cafe, di samping audi putihnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah, mencoba berjalan senormal mungkin. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan lelaki tan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang. Mingyu menyerahkan buket bunga _lilly_ yang ia beli dalam perjalanan menuju cafe kemudian membukakan pintu audinya untuk Wonwoo. Pipi Wonwoo menghangat diperlakukan begitu manis oleh Mingyu.

* * *

Setelah dua puluh menit perjalanan dalam kecanggungan, audi putih yang dikendarai Mingyu memasuki halaman parkir restoran. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti yang sering kalian lihat di televisi. Restoran ini berada di salah satu sudut kota, berada jauh dari keramaian, bangunannya terlihat seperti rumah biasa, bergaya minimalis dengan didominasi furnitur kayu mahoni dan dinding berwarna putih gading. Cahaya kuning yang terpancar dari dalam restoran berasal dari bolham yang menggantung di setiap sudut ruangan dan lilin-lilin dalam gelas kaca. Berbagai hiasan lampu bohlam kuning dengan ukuran lebih kecil juga menjalar di pohon _oak_ yang cukup besar di halaman restoran, menambah kesan romantis yang hangat.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan mata berbinar ketika Mingyu membawanya pada salah satu meja di tengah halaman restoran, di bawah pohon _oak_ , dengan lampu-lampu menyerupai lilin yang menggantung manis.

Mingyu tersenyum menatap kekaguman di balik manik rubah Wonwoo. Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya demi hari ini. Seluruh informasi mengenai hal-hal yang disukai lelaki manis di hadapannya sudah ia peroleh dengan susah payah.

"Dari mana kau tau tempat ini?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan binar yang masih melekat di sepasang maniknya.

"Seseorang merekomendasikan tempat ini pada ku."

Bohong.

Mingyu baru saja berbohong mengenai rekomendasi dari seseorang. Pada kenyataannya selama tiga hari di Bali, ketika waktu luangnya dapat ia gunakan untuk berkeliling manikmati pemandangan Bali atau beristirahat, yang ia lakukan adalah mengurung diri di kamar hotel dan mencari restoran yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang ia inginkan. Berbagai situs ia buka, satu persatu review ia baca, sesekali ia akan menghubungi informannya untuk menanyakan pendapat dan berujung dengan makian karena mengganggu tidur malamnya.

Seorang pelayan membawa nampan dengan dua piring putih di dalamnya. Ia menyerahkan _carbonara pasta_ di hadapan Wonwoo dan _marinara pasta_ untuk Mingyu. Binar dalam manik Wonwoo semakin terlihat, sedikit naif karena tidak terbesit sedikit pun fikiran buruk terhadap lelaki tan dihadapannya.

"Kau tau kesukaan ku?"

Mingyu tersenyum kembali, "Aku hanya menebak"

 _Daging, keju, pasta dan susu. Jangan lupakan junk food dan coca cola. Kau tergila-gila dengan itu semua- Kim Mingyu_

Mingyu kembali berbohong dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk memakan pastanya sebelum dingin.

Wonwoo menikmati hidangan pastanya dengan bahagia. Ia terlalu jatuh cinta dengan semua olahan pasta dan keju. Baginya pasta adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupnya. Saat Jeon eomma masih hidup, ia sering membuat pasta yang lezat ketika keadaan hati Wonwoo sedang tidak baik. Perasaannya akan setingkat lebih baik di tiap suapan dan akan semakin baik ketika telapak tangan hangat sang eomma mengusap pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada nada khawatir dari kalimat Mingyu ketika tetesan bening meluncur perlahan dari kepingan hitam Wonwoo.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Mingyu berjongkok di sebelah Wonwoo dengan salah satu lutut yang menumpu tubuhnya, Wonwoo terlihat canggung dengan perubahan atmosfer diantara mereka. Ia terkejut dengan reaksinya sendiri ketika teringat kenangannya dengan mendiang sang eomma.

"Apa rasanya tidak cocok dengan lidah mu? Ingin ku pesankan yang lain?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia sedikit menunduk menatap manik coklat Mingyu.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku menyukainya."

Hati Mingyu berdesir melihat senyuman getir Wonwoo. Perasaan untuk melindungi lelaki di hadapannya semakin besar. Ia memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Bisa ia rasakan telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya perlahan mulai lembab karena keringat dingin.

" _Hi_ , maaf lagi-lagi aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri"

Kedua pasang manik berbeda warna saling mengunci satu sama lain. Ada kegugupan yang dirasakan keduanya dikala menanti setiap kalimat yang akan diucapkan lelaki tan.

"Aku, Kim Mingyu—"

.

.

.

"—Lelaki yang sudah lama menginginkan mu menjadi kekasih ku."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memberi jeda karena terlalu gugup.

.

.

.

" _Will you_ —"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah entah dari mana kemudian memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan ukiran sederhana di jari manis Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"— _marry me?_ "

.

.

 _HAH? – Jeon Wonwoo_

* * *

Hoseok berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam. Hanya ada lampu-lampu jalanan yang menemani perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam hoodie karena udara yang semakin dingin ketika hampir mendekati tengah malam. Beberapa saat lalu Hoseok mendapatkan pesan bahwa Wonwoo akan pulang sedikit terlambat dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak khawatir.

Bagaimana Hoseok tidak khawatir jika yang membawa keponakannya pergi adalah Kim Mingyu?

Ya, Hoseok mengenal Mingyu sebelum lelaki tan itu mengenal Wonwoo. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membenci Mingyu kecuali karena dia adalah teman dekat dari lelaki yang sangat Hoseok benci. Secara tidak langsung Hoseok merasa khawatir, ia tidak ingin keponakan satu-satunya bernasib sama dengannya, dulu.

Hoseok sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan lelaki bermulut tajam yang dulu sempat memporak porandakan hatinya. Ia sudah berusaha memaafkannya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Namun pertemuan tidak sengaja di kedai _tteokbokki_ beberapa hari lalu menyebabkan luka lama kembali menganga. Kejadian-kejadian yang ingin ia lupakan seketika kembali teringat dengan jelas. Hingga ia berhalusinasi melihat lelaki yang ia benci berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Langkah Hoseok terhenti, seketika ia terpaku ketika sosok di depannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sosok yang Hoseok lihat saat ini bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja.

"Kau pulang terlambat?"

Suara husky itu. Hosoek sudah lama tidak mendengarnya secara langsung. Ada sedikit rindu bermunculan. Namun rasa sakit lebih mendominasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah ku—"

"—Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Bibir Yoongi membuka lalu menutup tanpa ada satu patah kata yang terucap, ia melakukannya berulang hingga membuatnya frustasi.

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan sebaiknya kau segera pergi"

Hoseok berjalan melewati Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memohon yang ditunjukkan padanya. Ia sudah akan membuka pagar rumahnya ketika—

 _Grepp_

Tubuh Hoseok berjenggit ketika lengan kekar milik Yoongi sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya dan keningnya berada di bahu Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku"

"Ku mohon jangan lagi menghindari ku"

Pelukan Yoongi di punggung Hoseok semakin mengerat, membuat sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi.

Hoseok menangis. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan suara iasakan yang sesekali berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Yoongi memutar tubuh dalam dekapannya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jemari Yoongi menangkup pipi tembam Hoseok, sedikit mengangkatnya agar ia dapat menatap indahnya manik doe yang sejak dulu hingga saat ini selalu ia damba. Ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan bening di kedua pipinya.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita"

"Aku mohon..."

Hoseok yang sempat terpaku dengan kesungguhan Yoongi akhirnya kembali tersadar. Ia mendorong tubuh lelaki salju di hadapannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Kau bisa pergi hyung"

Yoongi memejamkan matanyanya rapat.

"Apa kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada ku?"

Ia menatap kembali manik doe Hoseok. Manik doe itu bergetar menahan kristal beningnya agar tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi.

".. Ya.."

Ada sebuah senyuman sinis terpatri di bibir Yoongi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada ku."

Yoongi kembali menarik tubuh Hoseok dalam dekapannya. Satu tangannya menahan tengkuk lelaki manisnya, satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Alarm bahaya berdering nyaring dalam kepalanya ketika secara perlahan wajah Yoongi semakin mendekat. Hoseok yang tidak dapat bergerak hanya dapat memejamkan sepasang maniknya erat.

Ia merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Yoongi. Bukan di bibirnya, melainkan di kening Hoseok, cukup lama. Hoseok tidak berani membuka kembali maniknya ketika bibir Yoongi sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi di keningnya.

"Hei, tatap aku."

Hoseok membuka kembali matanya dengan ragu karena masih merasakan deru nafas Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali pada ku"

"Bagaimana pun caranya... aku hanya ingin Jung Hoseok"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi boong :'))

Pinginnya sih udah end aja tapi sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang ngeganjel gitu ya. Menurut kalian gimana nih? Lanjut apa end aja udah?


End file.
